bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2016
01:14 pretty much 01:14 like, really 01:15 luckily ive been encountering less angel idols in colo recently 01:15 so i have 15 wins to 10 losses 01:15 not horrible 01:15 god for you 01:15 also who knows what the TOlink ark elgif does? 01:15 Weavile vs. Gekogashira (idk eng name) 01:15 smallhuwaw 01:15 Sky Harbinger Reign Omega 01:16 Hm 01:16 dm did say some nice stuff might get added too 01:16 coughguildscough 01:16 coughnamechangecough 01:16 oh tsk 01:17 tho I still dont know how guilds will work tho 01:17 he's just evolving k 01:17 lol i want reignXD 01:17 i tot it was synchro 01:17 would give that to silas 01:17 I have one, but I aint gonna give it to you 01:17 nice zest 01:18 Sky Harb + Reign Omega + 40% ATK elgif on a Mifune 01:18 totally not OP 01:18 0-0 01:18 Ark Elgif is like 01:18 2BC/Turn 01:18 It's either 2 or 3 I forgot 01:18 Azurai be like "K" 01:18 yup 01:18 if RNG is on my side, I might get lucky tho 01:19 it's only "40%" 01:19 COME AT ME AZURAI 01:19 I wanna see a unit that buff wipes on normal attack 01:19 HO HO WAIT 01:19 01:19 SYNCHRO DID HAPPEN 01:19 Just make it like a 3% proc chance on ES 01:36 morning vers 01:37 * Verses333 lies on zest's lap 01:37 sleepy af 01:37 sleep then 01:41 nu I will overslept 01:42 I must admit it's a quiet morning 01:42 ah lin is here 01:42 quiet indeed 01:42 so, anything stirred in wikia last night? 01:42 salt about siriufune omni delay 01:42 ^ 01:43 aside from that .-. 01:43 it was delayed to next month? 01:43 i heard 01:43 dude pls 01:43 there's nothing happen beside I'm the one who become victim in harted wall 01:44 .-. 01:44 ... 01:44 if only my Brave luck was as good as my Magic Evolution luck :C 01:44 lel 01:45 if only I encounter a black door 01:45 zest 01:45 If only I have better luck on GL 01:45 you will never encounter black door 01:45 I still am Pleb on both of them though. 01:45 OH CRAP 01:45 NOT THIS AGAIN 01:45 zestna 01:45 im sure you will 01:45 juno lead and 4 azurai 01:45 kek 01:45 INB4 Zest next summon is black door. 01:46 cuz im hoping as well 01:46 er... crap 01:46 still no black door for me :( 01:46 alrite bois 01:46 time for 1 dmg frontier 01:46 i've never encountered black door 01:46 still managed to get kulyuk 01:46 oh btw 01:46 zest 01:47 get as much as curse as you can get before summoning 01:47 for the next UoC 01:47 just like I how i get a lot of curse that day when randomly summon and bam azurai 01:47 will we be able to chose omni units? 01:47 50% 01:47 Eph. 01:47 probably 01:47 that is what im wondering 01:47 btw 01:48 from what I heard 01:48 they said there would be no UoC 01:48 There might not be another one >:C gimu doesn't want to give anymore hand outs. 01:48 .-. 01:48 * Deserthackabilly runs 01:48 "from what i heard" 01:48 then what are they going to give us for christmas then?! 01:48 Nothing. 01:48 ... 01:49 C: 01:49 another chance of zeru maybe? 01:49 NOTHING!!! 01:49 out of all things, get as much curse as you can 01:49 I might get cursed for real you know 01:50 christmas? 01:50 probably like omni daily log-in 01:50 you get 01:50 disappointment 01:50 ^ 01:51 Hikit has it right. 01:51 C: 01:51 I HAVE FINALLY BECOME RANK 6 IN RAID \*^*/ PRAISE THE SUN 01:51 \T/ 01:51 can you do damage worth crap though? 01:51 but given the fact the get like a lot complain during the log-in campaign I doubt they will give anything like that again 01:51 what if 01:51 PRAISE THE SUN \T/ 01:51 2 UoC 01:51 * Zestna runs 01:51 Salty people ruin everything. 01:52 UoC again 01:52 (y) 01:52 \T/ 01:52 Bad Zest. 01:52 what if this time 01:52 sooo anyone wanna help me get my thingy for grahdens or w.e is name is for his evolution =w=/ 01:52 you don't have a choice on your free unit 01:52 grahden 6* evo or 7* evo? 01:52 8* 01:52 7 01:52 6 01:52 5 01:52 5 01:52 * Zestna runs 01:52 4 01:52 4 01:52 321 01:52 3 01:52 BOOM 01:52 staph 01:53 lin will kick us all 01:53 it's getting spammy 01:53 I blame hikit 01:53 but seriously 01:53 1 01:53 i need help =w= 01:53 which evo :c 01:53 hrmm 01:53 like i just became rank6 01:53 and i need to get to 6x 01:53 ah there's sun 01:54 well 01:54 ex6 01:54 -w- 01:54 * Verses333 proceed to the balcony and praise the sun 01:54 ah grahwen trial 01:54 mhm 01:54 that's ez 01:54 u can have help on that right? 01:54 well if you follow the procedure you will win it in no time 01:54 WELL IM A SCRUBLORD 01:54 .-. 01:54 * Deserthackabilly curses the sun 01:54 no seriously 01:54 i suuuuuck 01:55 zest ver 0.5 detected 01:55 BRING THE HEAT BELOW 100F! 01:55 * Verses333 runs 01:55 i cant do damage for bull 01:55 ? 01:55 btw my first run on that trial is amazingly embarrassing squad 01:55 sooo anyone wanna helps? 01:55 Kuro, just go defensive. 01:55 C: 01:55 BUH 01:55 I AAAAAMMMM 01:56 and add status ailments buffer 01:56 Averus lead, OE selena, OE magress, OE eze, Allanerd, kulyuk friend 01:56 I HAS T MINIGATERS ON MEH TEEEEM 01:56 heyo 01:56 or just add istero 01:56 heyo 01:56 hey zhalo 01:56 Just a miti? 01:56 well this is my team 01:56 for that trial averus shines the best fyi 01:56 no tristat(e area)? 01:56 Kuro, get Azurai c: 01:56 * ZhaloSupercell runs 01:57 zest 01:57 ? 01:57 ... 01:57 Imma ask ye for sphere reccomendation for azurai 01:57 pls I have no Azurai 01:57 fire FG sphere or ligh FG sphere? 01:57 that's why I'm asking you 01:57 leader is kulyuk then its vermilion then tridon then krantz then dolk 01:57 Projection Device Magical Device 01:57 and das my team 01:57 =w= 01:58 oh yeah btw I win colos again 01:58 Projection 01:58 somehow I haxed out the 10% chance 01:58 h4x 01:58 Kuro, keep Krantz and Kulyuk and shove in a few damage dealers 01:58 Nature Shield ftw 01:58 i have no damage dealers 01:58 =w= 01:58 well idk what are damage deals in my units 01:59 that i have atm 01:59 ewe 01:59 o3o 01:59 well I know my damage dealers are Silas and Azurai 01:59 tridon doesn't really shine there fyi 01:59 dont have them ewe 01:59 Dure? 01:59 but Tridon clears 66% of yap's headache on that trial 01:59 might as well replace tridon with someone else 01:59 well tridon is my friend 01:59 zest pls 01:59 im sirius 01:59 do you even see yap use 7* anymore? 01:59 HES MY BUDDY MY PALL MY BUCORUUUUU 02:00 but he helps me so murr e-e 02:00 knowing how pingu he is, I doubt he will use 7* anymore 02:00 >met charla on colos 02:00 >She BBed 02:00 I don't even have the six heroes at OE :C 02:01 I have Selena and Lance OE 02:01 desert 02:01 I never had a good laugh until today 02:01 i only have like 4 of the 6 heros 02:01 me too 02:01 and only one is omni :D 02:01 which is? 02:01 do you have Eze? 02:01 vargus 02:01 if so, he is godly 02:01 -w- 02:01 .... 02:01 I only have two at OE, Selena and Lance. 02:01 zest wanna hit kalon? 02:01 do you have a magress? 02:01 nooope 02:01 I do have all 6 though. 02:01 go get one 02:01 sure :^) 02:01 only thunder light and earth 02:02 :^) 02:02 you has Eze, level Eze ASAP 02:02 he is godly 02:02 room is up for everyone to join 02:02 i would buuuuh 02:02 hard to get ewe 02:02 berry hard to get 02:02 it's worth 02:02 much worth 02:02 am i in ur friends list verse? .-. 02:02 I think not 02:02 mmmmmidk 02:02 i think not 02:02 you can search it via search n raid lel 02:02 I don't want to spend 12 rocks >:C 02:02 lol 02:02 sure 02:03 with Eze in my team helping me with Ark trial, I snapped Ark's healthbar in half 02:03 the hell 02:03 does kalon have status inflict? 02:03 Swordian Dymlos 02:03 i 02:03 yeap 02:03 need 02:03 nope just DoT 02:03 haaaaalp 02:03 zestna 02:03 he does 02:03 what status? 02:03 seriously someone help me with rank 6 =w=/ 02:03 i need it 02:03 I'm RC4 XD 02:03 ah 02:04 hm.. 02:04 wait 02:04 .-. 02:04 .... 02:04 anyone? 02:04 don used sacred axe on azurai 02:04 * AlainDG curses himself for being dum 02:04 wai? 02:04 RC 6 raid yousuke? 02:04 mhm 02:05 promotion to RC6 or RC 6 mission? 02:05 rc 6 missions 02:05 i already did the promotion 02:05 which one? 02:05 with the team i just said 02:05 you can join my room 02:05 AND THEY ROCKED MY WORLD 02:05 just pick the standard team 02:05 i dont have u as afriend tho 02:05 you can always search my room via search in raid 02:06 i just defeated a spammer in smash 02:06 i 02:06 oh noice 02:06 it was a cloud player 02:06 have no clue on how to do that 02:06 O.o 02:06 go to raid 02:06 plus idk ur name 02:06 soo murrrr 02:06 under "quick start" 02:06 click it 02:06 oh quick question, I know Rinon is probs outdated but is she mildly good? 02:06 name 02:06 name 02:06 i need a name 02:07 Verses 02:07 @zhalo, No. 02:07 nope 02:07 no one 02:07 ah ok 02:07 use another status ailment remover 02:07 the condition is Join midway and expel is on 02:07 like lance 02:07 I got Lance XD 02:07 still 02:07 no one 02:07 then you're all good 02:07 ye 02:07 keep refreshing 02:08 nope 02:08 im gonna enjoy this azurai with Blazing Fist + Nevana Crown 02:08 ..... 02:08 b-blazing fist .-. 02:08 just add me 02:08 I'm going to join. 02:08 dont touch 02:08 imma kick this random abyss guy 02:08 who's Abyssite again? 02:08 my Azurai has bad spheres and I feel bad ._. 02:08 I'm not going to do much though :C 02:09 yousuke 02:09 7165604256 02:09 Blazing Fists 02:09 .-. 02:09 Zhalo, JUST your Azurai? 02:10 nice u have a doombringer 02:10 verse 02:10 yeah 02:10 well, most of my spheres are bad ._. never got into making spheres 02:10 wuts ur leader right now 02:10 thats what i used for my promotion as a friend 02:10 saltbringer 02:10 i wish i had one tho ewe 02:10 Aww, four peopl :C 02:10 for raid 02:10 O.o 02:10 Doombringer Dota = Azurai BF 02:10 I have... 02:10 yeah saltbringer iaruza 02:10 Deergirl. 02:10 For salt bringing. 02:10 Bout it though. 02:11 Salt Factory Zeruiah 02:11 ima restart 02:11 XD 02:11 so it refreshed 02:11 I have better name for zeruiah 02:11 im back 02:11 Eternal Salt Zeruiah? 02:11 Zestna how do u get nevana crown p2p? 02:11 nnooo 02:11 * Zestna runs 02:11 nevana crown... 02:11 soon (y) 02:11 Friend's Azurai 02:12 on JP I still need few more before lotus tho 02:12 2 mill merit points for nevana crown ._. 02:12 welp, better start working on it 02:12 damned pingu 02:12 oh morning straws 02:12 zestna wats ur igm 02:12 no existing rooms 02:12 zest pls 02:12 Agnos 02:12 Zestna pingu 02:12 o.o 02:12 Yousuke 02:12 Morning, Verses 02:12 what's your IGN 02:12 oh no wonder u didnt add me yet 02:12 .... 02:12 ... 02:12 im not pingu 02:12 ... 02:12 Merit points? 02:12 * Deserthackabilly runs 02:12 i just send u my request 02:12 u should have it by now 02:12 atleast blazing fists can be made kiinda easy 02:12 your IGN pls 02:13 there's like 20 people adding me rn 02:13 well im kuroda 02:13 you're doing raid verses? 02:13 so murr 02:13 wait not it's 30 02:13 I only have...24k :C 02:13 yeah 02:13 that should be logical 02:13 *34 02:13 accepted 02:13 room is open with me and zest chiling 02:14 "raid and chill" 02:14 ^ 02:14 nice one (y) 02:14 ... 02:14 give me liberty or give me pie 02:14 that abyssite again 02:14 who the hel is this abyss site 02:14 just kick him alive 02:14 * Verses333 hover over his name 02:14 35k Merit now. 02:14 in this room I have hammer lel 02:15 oh god mono thunder 02:15 :C why is it so low? 02:15 this is not melord ffs 02:15 pls I have like 10K merit left 02:15 k im in 02:15 I know why! I rarely spend it, and I rarely do meritz. 02:15 verse 02:15 kuroda you forgot your friend 02:15 excuse the stupidity but wats ur ign 02:15 what 02:16 can ya read my name? 02:16 its Verses 02:16 * Verses333 facedesk 02:16 duh 02:16 .. 02:16 kuroda 02:16 eh? 02:16 what friend 02:16 ohhh 02:16 select a friend to help 02:16 isn't it obvious .-. 02:16 one sec 02:16 >.> 02:16 not obvious enough 02:16 * Zestna runs 02:16 zest pls 02:16 nvm 02:16 ewe 02:17 there is someone legit watching a movie on their phone in class basically in front of the teacher and the teacher doesn't care 02:17 oheyo 02:17 It's not quite dead >:C 02:17 not ded 02:18 people are doing raid 02:18 well it usually dies when I join... 02:18 internet plz 02:18 see.. 02:18 not died 02:18 dead* 02:18 im having trouble trying to connect 02:18 my internet is s*** today 02:18 same here... 02:18 but it's a quiet time in teh morning or night 02:19 its night... 02:19 I could legit play Brave Frontier in class ._. 02:19 zhalo 02:19 I do the same 02:19 do it 02:19 thats what i did back then 02:19 meh, too lazy and I don't have much energy 02:19 that's how i used to raid with verses and lex 02:20 >.> 02:20 lol guess what trial I beat today 02:20 trial 3 02:20 been beat tht 02:20 can you get rid of friends from friendlist? I can't find option 02:20 I'm lvl 195 lol 02:20 and yeah you can 02:21 well I'm either blind or dumb ._. 02:21 its under friends list 02:21 crap 02:21 im nearly dead ewe 02:21 ok, I'll check now 02:21 just click one of the ppl and push delete friend 02:21 and i have done no damage 02:21 ewe 02:21 ah ok 02:21 YAY FOR SCRUBNESS 02:21 azurai keep surviving while the others are started to dying 02:21 anyway it was trial x3 02:21 i left 02:21 I never clicked people before ._. 02:21 I beat trial x3 earlier too XD 02:21 why left .-.? 02:21 my internet too S*** to even play 02:22 I one squaded it 02:22 lol 02:22 trial x3 is so freaking easy 02:22 same, nuked her to 50 with one turn xD 02:22 oh 02:22 i didn't have the right ppl to do it 02:22 YAY I DIED!~ 02:22 zest didn't do status aliment but it does LS lock 02:22 I mean kalon* 02:22 also Gazia was sit there and watch a healthbar deplete simulator 02:22 lol why u happy aboutit 02:23 cuz 02:23 i know im a noob 02:23 -w- 02:23 ok noobs can do damage too xD 02:23 no no no no no 02:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K3in6w9tt4 02:23 this noob does no damage 02:23 -w- 02:23 anyway, imma put mah ID in chat for anyone who wants to friend, I run Silas lead but can swap to saltbringer 02:23 hue hue hue 02:23 i have nyami as lead 02:24 i "currently" run a selena lead 02:24 so this is what happened when you use UBB when on kalon raid 02:24 LS lock + Buff remove 02:24 yall rdy for tomorrow 02:24 I wont change nyami until her OE comes, zenia OE comes, or avant OE 02:24 02:24 lol avant gonna be here first 02:24 then great life conversion 02:24 fml 02:24 damn 02:25 I have two avants 02:25 you know what i did when i fought kalon on the ex dungeon? 02:25 i can run two avant squads 02:25 I'm clicking people in friend list and can't unfriend ._. 02:25 i basically killed all but selena then he revives the other 5 02:25 and i lose 02:25 zhalo 02:25 click their picture 02:26 lol whats this video... 02:26 oooohhhhhhhh I get it now 02:26 I'm smert 02:26 * OMEHASUPREME slaps zhalo 02:26 ._. wai 02:27 what video omeha? 02:27 its smart* not smert 02:27 but I was misspelling on purpose for effect 02:27 the link above 02:27 internet plz... 02:27 also I had a Fadahl friend XD 02:28 i have a doomrider azurai 02:28 i believe thats what people call 02:28 as friend 02:28 "a music video" 02:28 lol this aint no music video 02:28 im such a mean person XD 02:28 02:28 * Zestna claims one crest seal 02:29 * Verses333 slaps zest 02:29 rip eph 02:29 welp now for nightmare story 02:29 =w= 02:29 ok, removed people who are low level/rarely active 02:29 my ID: 4276043873 02:29 my IGN: Zhalo 02:30 would add but my phone acting crappy 02:30 oh 02:30 le wild straws joined 02:31 kuroda ready 02:31 anyway if you see a player by the name of "Khidd" add it por favor 02:31 * Zestna tries to summon Strauss in the lounge 02:31 that's meh 02:31 i want to see verses do beiorg with strauss again 02:31 no pls 02:31 coolio 02:31 lel 02:31 will do 02:31 he'll ruin my life 02:31 crap 02:31 forgot to bring revives 02:31 .... 02:31 * Verses333 whack zest 02:31 ummm 02:31 verse 02:32 yeah 02:32 lol i don't need no revives 02:32 what happen to choosing nightmare story .-./ 02:32 bai gais 02:32 speaking of revives, I need moar for Lucius trial 02:32 i have an azurai friend 02:32 bye bye 02:32 we're focusing on this raid lel 02:32 .-. 02:32 but how am i gonna get my stone 02:32 don't you hear earlier >.> 02:33 oh... and a new onmi evo friend (don't member the name though) 02:33 * Verses333 looks at yap's ensa 02:33 wtf with this DoT -.- 02:33 thts the one 02:33 * ZhaloSupercell is gonna do Lucius trial with no revives 02:33 c: 02:33 lol your dead 02:34 good luck m8 02:34 I know, testing my damage first 02:34 CRAP 02:34 welp 02:34 fml 02:34 GLC'ed 02:34 waste of energy... 02:34 me too 02:34 :/ 02:34 meh, not really, energy is infinite anyway 02:34 o.o i did entrusted will about 50% and eneroth gq 50% 02:34 I think UBB proced GLC 02:34 02:34 just cant finish the eneroth one 02:35 well, I have revives but I ain't using em 02:35 * OMEHASUPREME curses the final boss on avani's path 02:35 .... 02:35 really? 02:35 another GLC? 02:35 screw this 02:35 huh, decent opening- JESUS 02:35 someone must been using UBB 02:35 lol 02:35 imma leech the rest 02:36 xD 02:36 I got GLced as soon as I went there 02:36 you should've ran 02:36 by bomb 02:36 I have nyami so I can smoke 02:36 good luck everybody 02:36 while zest on the other hand keep getting GLC 02:37 I forgot Lucius opened with endless c: 02:37 lucius endless? 02:37 ye, trial 02:37 lel lucius is not the fallen god lel 02:37 yea 02:37 he has one? 02:37 no lol 02:37 he has several endless 02:37 ._. 02:37 oh, Multifarius Lucius 02:37 ^ 02:37 yea that one 02:37 lol fallen god 02:38 cannot tahan 02:38 azurai refuses to die lel 02:38 excuse the singlish 02:38 you know what vers 02:38 selena refuses to die too op 02:38 Azurai is fun XD 02:38 what .-.? 02:38 lol 02:38 screw conversions, im gonna get Randolph 02:38 lol 02:38 not happenin in a loooooooooooooooooooooong time 02:39 Eze plus Azurai slowly taking first stage Lucius down ._. 02:39 then why didn't you bring it at first place?! 02:39 god i kill chats... 02:39 * Verses333 whack zest 02:39 Eze ded 02:39 kalon ded 02:39 Azurai ded now 02:39 whats the reward...? 02:39 I halfway leech this raid and still have a higher score than vers 02:39 * Zestna runs 02:39 pls 02:40 my purpose in this raid is leech (y) 02:40 * OMEHASUPREME uses ninja run and hunts down zest 02:40 * Zestna claims another crest seal 02:40 gdi zest 02:40 welp 02:40 * ZhaloSupercell claims defeat from the jaws of victory 02:40 c: 02:40 guess its pointless since idk how to get ex6 02:40 get gud xD 02:41 lvl ur raid level to rc 6 02:41 imma go one of the EX trials now ._. 02:41 NEVER 02:41 nvm no energy XD 02:41 change of plans 02:41 and plus im already rc6 02:41 gonna go do damage testing instead 02:41 Ensa -> Eze and Sareas -> Randolph 02:42 lol... 02:42 I got a friend from Alain 02:42 yay 02:42 :D 02:42 gotta wait for straws 02:43 someone bless RNGus for me to get some luck in everything 02:43 GDI vers 02:43 welp, time to witness damage go thru roof ._ 02:43 ._.* 02:43 half an hour ago my battery was 1 hr 44 m, it's still 1 hr 44 m XD 02:44 lol 02:44 yay my movie finished downloading 02:44 is 37 million damage in the trainer program thing considered good? 02:44 idk 02:44 dunno 02:44 ask lin 02:44 meh, seems good to me 02:44 lol 02:45 sorry I didn't read the chat >.> 02:45 I'm so being gonna be kicked as soon he went here 02:45 I heard my name 02:45 yeah i mentioned it 02:45 hey lin 02:45 is 37 million damage in the damage tester good? 02:46 Which team are you using? 02:46 I love school wifi ._. 02:46 >GLCed 02:46 .-. 02:46 rip zest 02:46 lina 02:46 hey lina 02:46 wat 02:47 i have a question for you 02:47 how does it feel to be married at 19. 02:47 .... 02:47 .................... 02:47 o.o 02:47 snow 02:47 Yknow Snow 02:47 wait that actually happened? 02:47 I should ask myself 02:47 why that even happened in the first place 02:47 rip zhalo 02:47 yes i'm dragging this out cause i have nothing better to do 02:48 * OMEHASUPREME looks at yellow and lin confused 02:48 beat the decomposing horse so much it's not even gonna look like a horse by the end of it 02:48 my wifi decided it wasn't worth living anymore ._. 02:48 lol 02:48 CRP 02:48 GLCed 02:48 When SHS comes around... 02:49 I'll have 65 summons to use :C 02:49 Hardly any. 02:49 anyways, lina, how the hell did i even happen in the first place, did you like, become a friendly to her or something, is is some red level attachment yknow 02:49 ded kalon 02:49 I think I just nuked the earth training bot from full to 0... 02:49 except it's like, one level below red level. 02:49 >bough fortune coffin 02:49 >forgot to use it 02:49 FML 02:50 .... 02:50 you had one job vers 02:50 thx for teh raid -.- 02:50 I didn't even do anything Snow 02:50 wats tht 02:50 Lin, my hubby 02:50 * MrNeon runs 02:50 .......... 02:50 EWWWW 02:50 * Linathan whacks Neon 02:50 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2772914745953486029 02:50 ew 02:50 * Verses333 comits 02:50 gross 02:50 look away 02:50 vomits* 02:50 now 02:50 lol its just pure randomness here 02:50 but it's not gross if Azure does it right? :^) 02:50 lina, i'mjust saying btw 02:50 btw lin 02:50 ..... 02:50 did you heard 02:50 she's 21. 02:50 ok, current highest damage in trainer ignoring past record: 30180907 02:50 last night yap does this 02:50 Yes Snow 02:50 I know that 02:51 Yet I say 02:51 "Neon my hubby :3" 02:51 wtf to myself 02:51 lol 02:51 time to smite some crystals 02:51 ALSO BIG NEWS 02:51 ya know you could always end the convo here rite? 02:51 screw news 02:51 ya sometimes understand my rants 02:51 yap* 02:51 somehow. 02:52 TFW Krantz does more damage than Selena ._. 02:52 I'm the type of guy tht doesn't meddle in marriage and other personal affairs 02:52 .-. 02:52 >too shy to admit it 02:52 my lord 02:52 im the kind of guy who dont want to meddle with marriage and other personal affairs 02:52 * Linathan facedesks 02:52 * Verses333 gives lin some pudding 02:52 I just chill 02:52 ...too shy to admit it. 02:53 I almost vomited when reading that post 02:53 * OMEHASUPREME just looks at sky 02:53 It's just the internet Lin 02:53 Just do et 02:53 lina what did you do, WHAT HAPPENED JESUS 02:53 I wonder if Selena's UBB effects would be good for damage ._. 02:53 selena UBB is for support lel 02:53 it does double attack 02:54 triple* 02:54 I know but her quadruple hit counts 02:54 that's pretty much it 02:54 whatever number... 02:55 hmm, no time like the present to test 02:56 god.. i wanna shoot myself 02:56 extra hitcounts sux if you don't have any attack buffs 02:56 this chat is killer 02:56 dead* 02:56 * Zestna transform and becomes an assassin 02:56 * Zestna kills OMEHA 02:57 zest 02:57 I am extra bald 02:57 I'm back after internet deded 02:57 I'm a machine zest 02:57 again 02:57 I cant imagine you being a bald man 02:57 zest becomes an assassin now? 02:57 zest plz 02:57 the world is close to end-- 02:57 * Verses333 throws zest off the cliff 02:58 this is SPARTA!! 02:58 02:58 .-. 02:58 lol 02:58 * OMEHASUPREME laughs to death 02:58 last night I dreamed of a cat 02:58 eu needs new content 02:58 and +60 cost update 02:59 the cat jumped to me in sudden 02:59 cuz scorpio with 48 cost 02:59 is more than rs O* 02:59 sounds like yap 02:59 for some reason I remembered I screamed "YAP! NO!" then woke up 02:59 yap is ded 02:59 then here I am 02:59 * OMEHASUPREME runs 02:59 lel 02:59 oh good... 02:59 I question my imagination sometime 03:00 hes not here 03:00 his cat like senses are too strong 03:00 verses x yap 03:00 hikit pls 03:00 * OMEHASUPREME shoves hiki in a safe and tosses in the ocean 03:01 welp 03:01 he's safe now 03:01 * Hikitori is the ocean 03:01 * Zestna runs 03:01 * ZhaloSupercell slaps his internet 03:01 work darn it WORK 03:01 * OMEHASUPREME summons iron man 03:01 zest kill me 03:01 for what? 03:01 * OMEHASUPREME commands iron man to zest 03:01 everything 03:01 kill* 03:01 .-. 03:01 I has to go soon ._. 03:02 but... you're already safe 03:02 * Zestna runs 03:02 i ate the last cookie 03:02 zest how many day's did you log in on BF? 03:02 more than verse 03:02 I poisoned the last cookie 03:02 pls 03:02 gotta check it after I finish this MP 03:02 bai 03:02 iron man killed you zest 03:02 I jinned in since the first era which fodders are the best unit 03:02 bye 03:02 jinned 03:02 jimmy 03:02 joined* 03:02 lol 03:04 darn it stop dying chatroom 03:05 stop sending Iron mans to me 03:05 Iron mans :^) 03:05 :^) 03:05 fine... 03:05 gdi vers it's still 10 in the morning :^) 03:05 * OMEHASUPREME summons doomrider azurai to zest 03:05 .... 03:06 doomrider .-.? 03:06 oh god, mental image, begone 03:06 shhhh 03:06 let my blunder happen 03:06 zest pls 03:06 you can't escape imagination 03:06 lel 03:07 * OMEHASUPREME says in spongebob voice "IMAGINATION!" 03:07 * OMEHASUPREME runs 03:07 .... 03:07 mental image. begone 03:07 eat yer own curse vers 03:07 versus pls 03:07 you cant escape imagination 03:08 pls 03:08 90% of my imagination is about :^) 03:08 the 10% is salt 03:08 ya don't wanna know 95% of mine 03:08 it'll get meh banned 03:08 xD 03:08 vers is so salty, he has salt in his imagination 03:09 * Verses333 whack zest 03:09 the other 5 is whatever 03:09 oh crap nature call 03:09 and I forgot the damned shower 03:09 rip 03:09 * Verses333 flies to the pride land 03:09 lol he said "nature call" 03:10 im still waiting for him to get nature's wrath 03:10 * OMEHASUPREME summons 7* lugina 03:11 imma go offline for a fewminutes 03:12 br 03:17 Thanks zest 03:17 Layla 03:17 Thanks for the raid 03:17 you're welcome 03:17 I though I got the rare mat, but I got trolled by sky fang 03:17 Orz 03:18 just raid thingy 03:21 o noes itz hikit 03:22 Noooo hiki is here 03:24 Strauss Senpai ! 03:25 What's the max capacity of keys space? 03:25 Huh. 03:25 Didn't know User blog:Azureknight777/Help?#comm-13988 exists anymore 03:26 Too bad it got deleted 03:26 ..? 03:26 For some reason 03:27 I deleted it lol 03:27 Or Lin max capacity keys space? 03:27 Tapping on recent blog posts teleported me to page 241 03:27 50 keys max 03:27 Not 99 03:27 Nope 03:27 50 keys for everything 03:27 ok 03:27 One does not simply 03:27 >Use two healers and count on your ally as an extra damage dealer. 03:27 Ahhh the good ol' days 03:27 so 03:28 wash your head with a soap and wash your body with a shampoo 03:28 .... 03:28 Recent blog post teleports me to page 242 every time 03:28 * Verses333 hides in shame 03:28 because 03:28 the teleporter is online 03:28 * Zestna runs 03:28 wat 03:28 why pg242? 03:28 * Verses333 shots zest 03:29 dunno 03:29 Bit puzzled myself 03:29 cause you're data. the blog post always bring you to where data is 03:29 * Verses333 runs even faster 03:29 woah you're right 03:29 Versepls 03:29 I get redirected to Pg 241 ._. 03:29 I crashed 03:30 gdi wiki 03:30 lel 03:30 User blog:Uncommon22/PLEASE MAKE IT A LITTE EASIER TO LEVEL UP UNITS!! 03:30 tfw people used to think mods work for Gimu/Alim 03:30 mfw I see KZ 03:31 The good ol' days 03:31 when I didn't exist lmao 03:31 lin 03:31 you spell it wrong .-. 03:31 wat 03:31 mfw stands for my feeling when 03:31 >when I didn't exist 03:31 sounds like you've come from the horde 03:31 * Verses333 runs again 03:31 ......... 03:32 no ._. 03:32 o3o 03:32 User blog:Just RaXephon/The Battle for Parmina: The World Movers 03:33 I keep imagining gul'dan Len magic as Great life conversion lel 03:33 this thing deserves more love 03:34 pls 03:34 whose ready for omni sirius tomorrow? 03:34 until now there's people out there that thinks the admins on the wiki is actually admins in the game 03:35 what if it's true.... 03:35 Funny thing 03:35 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2772938894205781198 03:35 * Verses333 glares at lin 03:35 At first I thought she was talking about here 03:35 LOL 03:35 LOL\ 03:36 That reminds me 03:36 on my birthday in the middle of my sleep 03:36 you dreamed? 03:36 :OOOOO 03:36 I woke up to a whole bunch of Kik notifications 03:36 oh lel 03:36 and yes 03:36 that Kik chat 03:36 is cancer 03:36 Didn't even ask to join 03:36 it's like D Man woke up to many pings 03:36 Yet they spammed... 03:36 errr... 03:36 things 03:36 .-. 03:36 I understand lin 03:37 Let's just leave it like that 03:37 pls keep the detail personal .-. 03:37 Verses you know already 03:37 I know .-. 03:37 Ohaiyap 03:37 .o/ 03:37 mew. 03:38 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap 03:38 that's why keep the detail personal unless you want to taint the lounge >.> 03:38 yap 03:38 look at dis 03:38 * Linathan pets Yap 03:38 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2772938894205781198 03:38 Just read the comments closely 03:38 It's not about our chat lmao 03:38 I wanna snap them 03:38 ....... 03:38 k back... 03:38 but given the fact I'm rpobably the number 1 hated list 03:38 probably* 03:38 I don't even think she's visited the lounge at all, come to think of it ._. 03:38 lol that 03:39 is their kik chat i presume 03:39 Yap 03:39 its my worst fear come to life... 03:39 They added me to that chat in the middle of my sleep 03:39 its yap xD 03:39 >post about our chat 03:39 >Talks about their kik chat 03:39 ... 03:39 wot 03:39 Lin like i said 03:39 kik chat? 03:39 its time that you took action 03:39 discussion in nutshell 03:39 oh 03:39 It wasn't today though 03:39 It was the people we blocked 03:40 lin if you're not going to ask about what this marriage is about, *I* am. 03:40 this again... 03:41 or this whole discussion fiasco about fo that record. 03:41 I'm in a Kik BF group. 03:41 hmm 03:41 is there a nicer way of doing et. 03:41 so I found this about Discussion 03:41 Probably 03:42 >They post about the topic 03:42 >never talk about the topic 03:42 but this is more confrontational and will force action 03:42 >chat always went to personal stuff 03:42 comments* 03:42 * OMEHASUPREME looks lost 03:44 Awkward topic aside 03:44 How's everyone doing today, 03:44 recently in gimu: 03:44 rescheduled™ 03:44 ?* 03:44 delayfrontierglobal.wikia.com 03:44 oh tht reminds me.. 03:44 (Y) 03:44 when is the actual release yap? 03:44 Maintenance is June 23 03:45 20:00 PS 03:45 *PST 03:45 ugh i hate PST 03:45 Then after maintenance is when we get the Lara's batch 03:45 so basically tonight then? 03:45 Hey, I take offense to that >:C 03:45 * Deserthackabilly runs 03:45 whats good about them again 03:45 dammit 03:46 did I miss something interesting 03:46 hikki language 03:46 dammit is allowed 03:46 it aint that sirus xD 03:46 * Dark Ice Lexida breaks hikits "Trial of the Dragon" 03:46 zest 03:46 i need to read the guidelines 03:46 ? 03:46 I need wise decision 03:46 lol 03:46 .-. 03:46 * Hikitori moans 03:46 * Hikitori runs 03:46 should I snap people in discussion or nah 03:46 ... 03:46 no 03:47 snap pics 03:47 * OMEHASUPREME runs 03:47 Flash and flush em' 03:47 let them be 03:47 lol 03:47 letitgo 03:47 alright then 03:47 ... 03:47 ya pinged me 03:47 I'm amazed haven't been kicked out yet 03:47 Hiki? 03:47 hikit haven't* 03:47 @Lex 03:48 lol lex don't care 03:48 still confused whats goin on 03:48 :C 03:48 i'm innocent 03:48 lies... 03:48 no one is innocent 03:49 uh huh 03:49 "Innocent" 03:49 noone is innocent... 03:49 innocent sin 03:49 i know I'm innocent 03:49 * Verses333 glares at lin and yap 03:49 * OMEHASUPREME runs 03:49 ... 03:49 let lin sleep... 03:49 ...... 03:49 * Yapboonyew sits on Verse's lap 03:49 hikiformod 03:50 and leave yap alone 03:50 mew. 03:50 * Hikitori runs 03:50 Hiki the Lewd Mod 03:50 * Verses333 pets yap then glares at lin 03:50 It's only 11:50 PM lmao 03:50 mew~ 03:50 ^ 03:50 @ lin 03:50 wow 03:50 wait, you want Lin to sit on your lap too?! 03:50 it just started to rain 03:50 no I just like to stare at him given the cruel reality he faces 03:50 whats wit the tiny font 03:50 starrrrrreeee 03:51 KH Ux so hard 03:51 been seein it a lot lately 03:51 I know lex is way to tainted :^) 03:51 wow its really pourin hard 03:51 internet is not a good place after all :^) 03:51 btw 03:51 i bet 03:51 the new jap units gonna sux 03:51 [small]example text 03:51 im so tainted my ability color change is permanently dark type 03:51 cool story verse 03:51 literally 03:52 i heard lara is gppd 03:52 good* 03:52 lex I understand 03:52 * Verses333 looks at yap 03:52 yap pls admit it too 03:52 yap is actually 03:52 admit what 03:52 testing 03:52 yay 03:52 hoo boy 03:52 that you're not an Ordinary cat :^) 03:52 welp imma be gone for a bit in 12 hrs 03:52 ohohoohoh 03:52 nyan 03:53 does PaD not give daily stones 03:53 wont be back t'ill next sat, 03:53 welp 03:53 tmw all of discussions is stuck in Trial X3 03:53 we'll be missing you lexxy 03:53 yay 03:53 it's xie jing right? 03:53 Yeeeppppp 03:53 i beat trail x3 today actually 03:53 Kek. 03:53 nope 03:53 trial* 03:53 There's an easy way to beat that friggin trial 03:53 gratz omeha, 03:53 ^ 03:53 @Verses 03:54 I beat X4.C: 03:54 lol one squaded it 03:54 just use OTK 03:54 ez way is boring 03:54 now just need to beat alpha dilith 03:54 zest pls 03:54 I tried the long way several times, 03:54 wait for noel trial and cry (y) 03:54 it was frustrating 03:54 I need to grind through quest :C 03:54 so lin is getting an OE 03:54 I mean zelnite 03:54 welp. off to bed. 03:54 I said Ez way is boring, why would you bring Noel trial up? .-. 03:54 Verseplz 03:54 nighty 03:54 Seeya Lex 03:55 yap told meh it coming soon 03:55 * Dark Ice Lexida places gible doll as place 03:55 * OMEHASUPREME runs 03:55 You know 03:55 cause you said it's ez 03:55 Zelnite's OE was pretty much expected 03:55 * Verses333 runs from zest 03:55 thats what lin would say 03:55 he have a friggin GGC whaddya expect 03:55 .-. 03:55 what about krantz and avants? 03:55 Delay Frontier OP 03:55 and his GGC is a bit dissapointing 03:56 you can gem it 03:56 gonna sound stupid for a sec but... do the six heroes have a gq in jp? 03:56 yes 03:56 GQ? 03:57 * Verses333 whacks hikit 03:57 grand quest 03:57 lol 03:58 god stop dying chat room 03:58 * Hasturxx turns on the sprinklers 03:58 not cool 03:59 .me short circuts 03:59 Hi everyone! 03:59 crap... dis light 03:59 heya 03:59 What did I miss? 03:59 Hiki 03:59 Only on events 03:59 that sux 04:00 lots 04:00 Just like your m- 04:00 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2772961298600691660 04:00 /slaps nyan 04:00 (yes) 04:00 HHHHHHHHHHHHHRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 04:00 gahhhhh 04:00 >AuzeRAruelia 04:00 wat 04:00 I think we found Lin's child 04:01 lol 04:01 NYAN PLS 04:01 ............ 04:01 NO 04:01 :) )))))) 04:01 THERE'S A DOOR RIGHT THERE 04:01 omg lin 04:01 congratz 04:01 ...... 04:01 it's deleted :c fml 04:01 Dang, do people not give joke kicks anymore? 04:01 lol the very last comment though xD 04:01 oh god lin 04:01 * Linathan takes a book 04:01 * Linathan faceplants 04:02 Facebook (N) 04:02 is lin the mom or dad 04:02 HAHA 04:02 * Hikitori runs 04:02 you never told me you become a father already :O 04:02 kickyourself 04:02 ITGOT TAKEN DOWN 04:02 * Nyanlime gets shot 04:02 * OMEHASUPREME offers lin my personal facesplittinng wall 04:02 lin let's go to grand canyon and free dive 04:03 I've never been to the grand canyon despite not living all that far from it... 04:03 lol 04:03 i never been nowhere imma neet xD 04:03 3072 points to Aion! 04:03 I never been to murica c: 04:03 do you know, the definitition of neet 04:03 don't it sucks 04:03 I live in southern nevada. 04:04 * Verses333 glares at lin, lex, desert, and D MAN 04:04 You play Aion, Yap? 04:04 and its someone that keeps they room clean 04:04 * OMEHASUPREME runs 04:04 Good job Yap! 04:04 Dman isn't even on. 04:04 Now reach Thanatos! 04:04 c: 04:04 lin 04:04 in no time he will reach that 04:04 Oh... arena... 04:04 Pretty much 04:04 inb4 500 gems to thanatos 04:04 Meanwhile, I'm grinding to lv999 04:05 That's gonna take like 04:05 months at this rate 04:05 lol its not worth it 04:05 a year 04:05 * Verses333 ryns 04:05 ^ 04:05 >ryns 04:05 gdi 04:05 Actually that seems quite right 04:05 * Verses333 whack zest 04:05 noone heard that 04:05 not in education, not working, not in training, in the bluntest term, a useless bum that is liek a sack or rotten flour. 04:05 not 04:05 yap 04:05 rinse your whacking device verst vers 04:05 what? 04:05 * Zestna runs 04:05 no, a sack or rotten flour has more uses that a neet. 04:05 lol 04:05 I must admit that all of your unit is very usefull 04:05 I'm only Juggernaut. :C 04:05 until I see your ensa with DoT.... 04:06 do you spin? 04:06 how can 460 item slots always be full?! 04:06 drives me nuts 04:06 pls 04:06 who the hell pick DoT SP for ensa 04:06 sell dem nuts then 04:06 I ask my 600 item space the same question 04:06 lol 04:06 * Verses333 looks at 300 ietm space 04:06 c: 04:06 i ask my 300 items why 04:06 item* 04:07 is DoT that bad 04:07 then there's yap 04:07 2K unit slot 04:07 not in my opinon 04:07 I can't even fill 250 inv space.... 04:07 like what .-. 04:07 what? 04:07 cmon now DoT is awesome 04:07 yap looks down at us 04:07 damage utility Ensa master race 04:07 its like the 7th unit attacking 04:07 ^ 04:07 we lowly plebs 04:07 @lin 04:07 with his unlimited gem pile 04:07 yap pls 04:07 it would be moar usfull if you pick the spark buff up or spark fill BB gauge 04:08 * OMEHASUPREME looks at ushii 04:08 pls 04:08 30% more spark damagemilky wak 04:10 okay 04:10 he blew up half the moon 04:11 not the whole thing 04:11 i feel 04:11 extra fab 04:11 quarter* 04:11 and now the moon will forever stay crescent 04:11 * Hikitori sparkles prettily 04:11 .-. 04:11 * Zestna smite vers 04:11 * Verses333 vomits 04:11 * OMEHASUPREME douses hikki with water 04:11 * Verses333 is smitten 04:11 .... 04:11 so there's this ad 04:12 "Selling fresh air! 1$ for the whole day" 04:12 ........... 04:12 and they got 100$ somehow 04:12 I question humanity now 04:12 lol what 04:12 Right... I'm totally lost here... so.... I'm out ... Ciao everyone! 04:12 Im worried about earth's surface now 04:13 ciao 04:13 zest pls 04:13 see ya 04:13 that's why global immunity is a thing 04:13 so basically 04:13 global warning* 04:13 so the yandere queen and king have a child 04:13 not playing BF GL 04:13 * Zestna runs 04:13 * Verses333 runs with zest 04:13 so 04:14 Warming -> Warning -> Immunity 04:14 :p 04:14 Donald Trump becomes pres what do you do... 04:14 * Hasturxx is imune 04:14 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2772965920245548182 04:14 go to mars 04:14 crap I messed up so bad 04:14 ..... 04:14 LOL 04:14 gonna try for Mizerka 04:14 wish me luck 04:14 uhh... 04:15 lol 04:15 i feel srry for all you mods 04:15 (not rlly)... 04:15 ... 04:15 * OMEHASUPREME runs 04:15 * Verses333 facedesk for lin sake 04:15 rly? 04:15 I'm really tempted to snap them 04:16 imma chill a bit 04:16 I would rather wait until the discussion is closed since apparently it's still beta 2016 06 23